ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuma Sakamoto
|weapons = }} Ryuma Sakamoto (坂本リューマ Sakamoto Ryūma) is an Independent Mercenary usually working for the highest bidder with the deepest pockets. He is considered maleovent and highly dangerous, ranked as a Low S-Rank in the Bingo Books. Because he did not officially belong to any hidden village, his classification is Mercenary. Background Ryuma was born to an average family and used to live in a village on the borders of the , but left when he was younger since he wanted to explore the world. He became a mercenary for hire, teaching himself how to fight and survive while constantly taking on missions from his employers, basically anyone who could pay him. Eventually, he became famous and highly paid, but feared enough that he wasn't hired unless the missions were extremely dangerous, borderline suicide for the average human. During one such mission he came across a former kunoichi and veteran of the who was hired by his target as protection. Escaping barely with his life, Ryuma soon became obsessed with the woman. He only ever took missions if there was any information that the other would be there as well. Despite his many attempts, Ryuma never could do much but flee from the battle with near-mortal injuries. Unknowingly, his persistence had garnered the attention of his "mortal enemy", who seemed to notice his innate talent. In every confrontation they had, Ryuma would improve from his loss. He could instinctively pick up on her techniques and could replicate some of them to a degree. As she came down with an incurable disease, she chose him as the successor to her clan's techniques or at least the ones she would manage to teach him. During their final official confrontation, she gave him a choice- die or become her apprentice. He was overwhelmed by her abilities. At the brink of death he accepted and was trained for three years, learning all that he could, despite it contradicting his style of combat. After her death, Ryuma continues to roam the world, searching for a worthy adversary. Appearance Personality Abilities Natural Abilities *'Master Weapon Specialist': As an apprentice to a high-ranking kunoichi, Ryuma has been trained how to handle weapons. Because of his training in hand-eye coordination, he can quickly learn how to wield most weapons even if he's never seen them before. He has an extensive knowledge on both melee and ranged weapons. This includes swords, bows, crossbows, spears and axes are amongst some his most preffered. Though his personal favorite is the dagger. *'Master Assassin': As the successor of an Unnamed Clan's secret killing techniques, Ryuma is the foremost expert in the art of assassination. He knows every pressure point and vulnerable spot on the human body and is able turn virtually any common object into a deadly weapon that can incapacitate or kill an enemy which actually makes him more dangerous than any shinobi. He has demonstrated the ability to lacerate a person's throat with a thrown playing card, pierce an opponent through the eyes with a feather pen and even dislocate joints by throwing hand held stones at high speeds. As any assassin, although it is not in his nature to be silent and unseen, he has repeatedly shown impressive skill in it. When necessary, he can effectively exploit having an advantage against an opponent by hiding his presence. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Ryuma is an immesurably proficient unarmed fighter. Unlike any normal training most shinobi receive, he has not been trained in any particular style of combat. Simply put, he has been trained to fight and kill. Using his vast knowledge in the human body and mind, he can manipulate his opponent like a puppet. Ryuma mainly prefers to fight defensively at the beginning, carefully observing his opponent's fight patterns, muscle movements and overall rythm before eventually overtaking them. His preferred movements are faints, dodges, counterattacks and focusing on the upper part of his body. He doesn't like kicking and uses his legs to mainly try and unbalance his opponent before using a flurry of bone shattering taijutsu combos to finish them of. *'Great Physical Prowess': Ryuma, in order to use the assassination techniques passed down to him to their fullest potential has been trained extensively in physical conditioning. It has completely reworked his entire muscular system. From the three types of muscles the human body contains, namely red, white & pink, Ryuma's body is made entirely out of pink muscle which is normally found only in very small amounts. This means that he can use the red muscle's large stamina and weak power with the white muscle's explosive power but weak stamina. He possesses strength, agility, flexibility, and dexterity that can match, if not overwhelm most enemies. *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Despite his seeming disregard for any strategy in his fights and his self-admitted aversion to thinking during battle, Ryuma is a very insightful man, regularly showing more understanding than anyone would expect. Even large groups of shinobi are weary of fighting him for long periods of time, because he always finds an opening in an enemy's patterns of attack and defence (given enough time). Should he become pressured, Ryuma begins to really pay attention to his enemy, observing their skills and deducing the workings with ease and accuracy while remaining level headed. He then chooses the most effective means to counter them. His resolution (most often than not) leads him to pick strategies in which it requires him getting injured in order to defeat the enemy, thereby showing tremendous endurance and willpower. Trivia